Friends with Kids
by Anna Sun 29
Summary: Two best friends decide to have a child together while keeping their relationship platonic, so they can avoid the toll kids can take on romantic relationships or does it only create a whole different set of problems?. Modern Day AU-Based on the movie Friends with Kids. EVERLARK. Side Finnick/Annie and Gale/Johanna. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! So this is my first FF in YEARS. So if it's terrible and not worth continuing, please be honest with me! If it based off of the movie Friends with Kids starring Adam Scott and Jennifer Westfeldt. I decided to put my own spin on some things because I felt like both of the main characters had aspect of both Katniss and Peeta so if you saw the movie-have no fear that it's just a complete copy! it's not! Also, I don't own the rights to any of characters, plot etc. No copyright infringement intended.

Couples:

Katniss/Peeta (friendship)

Eventual Everlark

Gale/Johanna

Finnick/Annie

Peeta/Delly

Katniss/Cato

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

4:18 am

"Death by shark or alligator?" Peeta picks up the phone to Katniss asking. "Kat? It's 4am. Are we really doing this now?" "Just answer the question-Shark or Alligator?" She exasperates. "Okay, umm well alligators aren't found in the ocean and since I can't swim, I never go into the ocean". "So? I hardly think you would swim in marshes or swamps, which are where alligators are mainly found. Even if you could swim." Katniss counters trying not to roll her eyes even if Peeta can't see her. "Well, the rules state that both options have to be able to occur at in the same setting and be plausible options" He replies "Both are found in water" Katniss counters. "Well what if I never go into the ocean? Or a marsh for that matter? "You can't change the rules, Peeta you have to pick!" "Well if I never get into the ocean or a swamp, death by shark nor an alligator can occur" "What if you crash in a plane into the ocean or swamp and you were going to die anyway?" "Seriously? Okay, fine, death by shark it's probably faster, one bit and it's all over. Happy?" "Always when I can get you to talk at 4am".

"What's wrong?" Peeta implores knowing Katniss far too well to know she simply wanted to play their long running "death by" game. Sighing Katniss pauses before saying "Do you ever feel like your life is just passing you by? I'm starting to feel old "What? We are not even 30! And remember 30 is the new 20." He jokes trying to make her feel better. "My dad was barely in his 40s when…" she trails off. Peeta inhales deeply, this is not the first time this type of conversation has been had between the two of them in the middle of the night nor will it be the last. He hates knowing that her father's accidently death while working as a mining manager in their hometown still tears Katniss a part and there is nothing he can do to fix it. "I know Kat but listen to me, your dad loved his life, his job, his family, our hometown. He wouldn't of had it any other way but he didn't love anyone as much as he loved you and Prim. I remember as a kid, he would stop by the bakery and always be talking his songbird and then order cheese buns for you and sugar cookies for Prim. He wouldn't want you to feel like your life is almost over because we are getting (a little) older. He would want you to be happy, more than anything. Just to be happy."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I woke you up over this, I just had a bad day at work and my boss is riding me about this stupid project and I couldn't sleep and I just got to thinking. I'm just stressed or something" Katniss decides trying to will away her guilt and suppress her feelings. Something she is normally a champion of. Except for when it comes to Peeta. "Do you want to come up here? I'll make you cheese buns for breakfast in the morning" He asks. Instantly she answers "Yes" but soon follows with "I mean no, I'm fine here I'm already in bed" but then caves saying "okay maybe?" "I'll go unlock the door". Nothing ever set Katniss at ease and allowed her the protection she needed to settle down and get sleep like the strong and warm arms of her best friend, Peeta Mellark.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta had been best friends since sophomore year of high school. They became close after the death of Katniss' father when she took a job at his parent's bakery to help her mother pay the bills and save for college. Peeta's father knew of his son's crush on Katniss and thought what better way to push the kids together and help out his friends family then by hiring Katniss to help at the bakery. Poor Mr. Mellark never suspected that his plan would actually bring the kids together, just not how he envisioned. Peeta's kindness, patience, charm and stunning blue eyes finally worn Katniss down resulting in a deep bond and friendship. Too bad at the time, neither Mellark knew Katniss' stance on dating, love and marriage. Soon though, Peeta realized Katniss was never going to be the type of person to fall madly in love and want to settle down with the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and the golden retriever. Her friendship would have to be enough for him.

After high school, both decided to attend University of Panem together. After all, UP was the biggest university within driving distance of their hometown (So Katniss could easily still see Prim) and offered the most options for undecided and lost college freshmen. At the university both met and dated other people but still remained close friends.

Katniss' roommate Johanna Mason was loud, bold, blunt, crazy but above all fun. Just what Katniss needed to learn how to let lose and live her motto of flings and no long-term commitments. Although, Joanne provided many a joke about how Katniss' longest and deepest relationship was in fact with a man- Peeta. Their relationship, sleepovers and inside jokes were all lost on Joanna. Why not fuck and get out all the sexual frustration, or god forbid even date or just let each other go? Just decide and get it over with. She just did not understand but then again no was asking her opinion. Katniss will always be "brainless" to Jo when it came to Peeta.

Ironically, during their junior year, Katniss' older cousin, Gale Hawthorne, decided to pay her a visit while in town for business. It was instant attraction for both Joanna and Gale. After graduation, Johanna, Katniss, Peeta and his childhood best friend, Finnick Odair, decided to join Gale and move to Capitol City to start their respective careers. As time went out everyone in their little group was able to settle in careers and move into their own apartments. Never to be far apart, Katniss and Peeta found apartments in the same building only living one floor apart.

* * *

"Hey, don't we have dinner with Gale, Johanna, Finnick and Annie this week?" Katniss asks Peeta over their breakfast of cheese buns the next morning. "Yes, Thursday night at 8 at that new Brazilian steakhouse restaurant down in the park area, I forget the name. It's some play on words related to words like cut? Or prime? Steak related somehow but Gale made the reservation. I can text him for the name". "Okay thanks doll, you're the best. Share a cab there?" Katniss playfully responds giving Peeta a quick peck on his blonde, curly head while getting up from the island, grabbing her to go coffee and heading towards the door. "Sure, have a good day at work, don't let anyone mess with you today!"

"I wonder how Finnick landed this table? He's not important enough for a two person table, let alone a table for six". Cut was the new "it" restaurant in Capitol City. Everyone who is anyone has been trying to been seen having dinner and drinks there in the weeks since it's grand opening. "Very true, its amazing Finnick pulled this off. Oh hell, he probably just went down on his boss a couple of times to make this happen" Peeta jokes. "Perv, although I will admit it is mighty convenient that he's married to his boss".

Finnick met his wife, Annie Cresta-Odair his first day in Capitol City. Both were first year residents at Capitol Memorial Hospital. Finnick with his blonde hair, sea green eyes and natural tan complexion was one of the fortunate few to never lack in self-confidence. At first, Finnick didn't give Annie much attention. She was quite, calm, and serious yet very focused and caring to her patients. Annie was always professional with a guarded air to her. She didn't have the time to deal with the likes of playboy, flirt Finnick Odair. However, Dr. Cresta snuck up on him. Finally past his drunken bachelor days, Finnick was longing for something real and knew Annie could provide that for him. He faced an uphill battle but eventually Annie relented, in her mind to just simply get him off her back. However, they had a great first date and never looked back. Beautiful and smart Annie Cresta became Annie Cresta-Odair and chief of residency, making her his boss.

"Hey guys! Long time no see, funny seeing you here…together" Finnick teases getting up from the table to give Katniss a hug and shake Peeta's hand. "You would think that joke would be old by now, how long has it been? 12 years?" Annie chimes in while leaning in to hug Katniss. "We actually had planned to come together but Peeta got stuck at work, we ran into each other in the elevator so there-Finn. Looking gorgeous as always Ann". "Thank you, so what's new huh? Work has been so crazy lately, I feel like I don't have time to sleep let alone talk to anyone" Annie states looking a bit guiltily between Katniss and Peeta. "Well, Peeta got past the 2nd date with someone finally!" Katniss teases looking at Peeta and giving him a knowing look. "Woah, that is not fair. At least I try! Besides, the last girl I dated turned out to be a high-class stripper. I should have known Glimmer wasn't her real name. No sex, no matter how good, is worth that." Peeta counters with his signature smile.

"Speaking of sex, where are Gale and Jo? Are they running late?" Peeta continues looking around the restaurant for the final two of their dinner party. "Oh yes, they are here. Gale went to the "bar" twenty minutes ago followed shortly by Johanna to the "bathroom" Finnick explains using air quotes around bar and bathroom. "What? Oh my god! That is…" begins Katniss. "I think that means they are definitely having sex," Peeta states. "Do they have sex like all the time?" Katniss exclaims laughing. "They have way more sex than anyone else we know. It's kind of crazy." Annie agrees, "Well except for maybe now Peeta, her name really was Glimmer? Glimmer?" "Hey, I've never had sex on a boat or on a piano" Peeta begins "Not yet you haven't, not yet my friend but I bet you will" Finnick jokes back to Peeta "or remember that time when they had sex at Grandma Mellark's funeral in the..." Katniss jumps in followed quickly by Finnick with a "Hey guys!" as Johanna and Gale come back to the table.

After all the hellos were finished, Johanna starts "sorry we missed you guys getting here, we ran into some people we know" "Oh in the bathroom?" Annie quips. "Oh well after I used the bathroom on the way to finding Gale at the bar" Johanna tries to cover. "So whom did you run into?" Peeta inquires, loving making them squirm for a bit. "My friend from work, Gloss" Gale starts at the same time that Johanna says "My friend, Cashmere." Before the group could continue their conversation a loud shriek followed by yelling erupts in the restaurant causing them all to turn and look at a small girl trying to escape from the booth beside them and her mother's grasps. Looking and feeling highly annoyed at the public spectacle, Katniss stares at the mother/daughter duo before turning back to the group. "Can you believe this? $100 a plate and they are allowing toddlers in here? I mean, it's Capitol City at the fucking trendiest restaurant on top of it. Please just leave the little monsters at home!" "Seriously, what kind of parents bring their kids to this kind of restaurant? Are they even allowed in here?" Johanna agrees. "We're pregnant" Annie bluntly states stopping the conversation dead.

"That's amazing! Congratulations guys, how exciting" Peeta is the first to respond hoping to break the awkward silence that had momentarily taken over the table. "That's great news, I'm so happy for you two" Gale adds quickly giving Annie a kiss on the cheek and internally thanking god it was not him and Johanna, yet anyway. "Oh Ann, I'm so sorry, please just disregard everything I just said. You know I don't hate kids! I'm so excited about your news. I will make the best Auntie Katniss this kid can have!" Katniss blabbers trying to apologize and cover her embarassment over her stupid outburst. "Oh no Kat! Don't worry about that at all. We would never think to bring our own kids to place like this, we are keeping them close to home" "Yea, those are the worst people, we hate those types of people. We are going to be cool parents. Nothing is going to change except we are going to have this awesome little person" Finnick adds smiling and placing his hand on Annie's stomach "I love you baby" he adds. "We really are excited" Johanna finally adds with a tight smile. Johanna has been working on not always saying how she really feels. "Definitely and Finnick's right, nothing is going to change. Nothing's going to change" Annie repeats.

If only they all knew.

* * *

Next Chapter: 4 year jump, how everyone's life with kids has changed and how this affects Katniss and Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

5 years later-

"Hey Rue, How was your night?" Katniss asks sitting down at her desk first thing in the morning. Katniss' co-worker, Rue Stewart, was already at the design table looking at swatches for the fall collection. Funny how it was only March, yet in the fashion world they were already preparing for two seasons from now. "Oh it was great, Thresh and I went to karaoke at this hole in the wall bar down in Victor's Village. It was so much fun!" "Oh to be young again" Katniss laments remembering how when Peeta, Johanna, Finnick and herself first moved to the city they would go out any day of the week, close the bar down and still be at work bright in early, ready to face the day. "What's on your agenda for today?" Rue changes the subject, watching Katniss read through her post it notes left on her desk. "Same story different day, figure out how to spend and give Cinna's money to the most needy of charities but today is Peeta's birthday and I still need to figure out what I'm going to get him". Katniss worked at Cinna Designs as his personal and corporate social responsibility agent. It was Katniss' job to work with other organization to find ways for Cinna Designs to create some positive good in the world.

"Don't you usually know weeks ahead of time what you get him?" Rue asks, speaking as more of Katniss' friend than her co-worker. "Yes, I usually pick up on something he says in passing conversation and then surprise him with that but I'm drawing a blank this year" Katniss admits worrying her lip with the thought of not having anything for him. "It's just he always gets me such thoughtful gifts, I want to be able to do the same." "Hmm, well what about having Cinna make him something?" Rue jokingly suggests holding up a swatch of bright pink tulle. "I do believe that is his color." Katniss jokes, before turning back to her computer and getting down to work, all the while trying to rack her brain for a gift idea.

"Yes, on behalf of Cinna and Cinna Designs, I would like to donate five custom designed dresses to the silent auction". Katniss says into her work phone looking down as her Iphone begins to vibrate with Peeta's name and a picture of the two of them smiling in their hiking gear flashing on the screen. "Okay, thank you so much. We are so happy to be able to contribute, have a great day" She finishes, quickly switching from one phone to the next.

"Hey Birthday Boy! How's the big 3-2 treating you"? Ignoring the question, Peeta asks, "Are you looking at what I'm looking at?" "What?" Katniss returns, knitting her eyebrows together. Clearly, you haven't checked your email lately or else you would know what this phone call is about". "No, some of us are busy making phone calls all morning, I…Oh god, that is gutsy." Katniss comments staring at a picture of Finnick, Annie, and little Finn standing by a toilet with the title: Little Finn's first use of the big boy potty. "Bold for sure. I was eating my lunch". "Yummy, I don't remember the last time I got an email that wasn't kid related from most of our friends". "Me either, don't ever let me become one of 'those' people k?" "Sure thing Mellark, if I ever get an email from Daddy Peeta about housebreaking your kid, we are no longer best friends". "Ouch, house breaking? Really Everdeen? Meet in the lobby at 6:30 tonight?" Peeta asks looking over a storyboard for his new beer advertisement. As the Senior Art Director at one of the largest Advertising agencies in Capitol City, work did not stop, even on your birthday. "Yes, 6:30 so we drag ourselves all the way out to District 4" Katniss sighs before continuing "What do you want for your birthday anyway?" "A great girl that isn't crazy, religious, who is also not neurotic that happens to have long legs and big boobs?" He jokes. "Something I can find or buy with in the next three hours please?" "Umm, how about a kitchen aid mixer?" "You and your baking supplies but I must say excellent choice, more cheese buns for me. Consider it done".

"I'm sorry I couldn't get them out to a restaurant, I really tried. It's you just know easier with all the kids if just go to Finnick and Annie's'." Katniss tries to apologize while sitting in the cab on the way to Peeta's birthday dinner later that night. "Oh it's okay, I get it, the baby card, the easiest card to play. All parents play it." "Yeah but it's not just the baby card, it's also the district 4 card aka this soon to be 50 dollar cab ride". " It's technically two cards you know" "I know, you can't pull two cards!" Well, District 4 is supposed to be the new Capitol City" Peeta tries. "I hate district 4. Capitol City will always be the new Capitol City!" Katniss insists tilting her head to the side and looking up at him with a "you know better" look. "Always doll, at least Gale and Johanna will be there tonight. We haven't seen them since we went to see them at the hospital after Hunter was born". "Really? Has it been that long? No! They were at the Super Bowl par" "Nope, they bailed, Hunter was having a 'fussy' day". Peeta stops her. "Wow, your right! It's been too long. Tonight is going to be great! It's your birthday and we all are going to be together. What could go wrong?" Katniss replies trying to put a positive spin to the situation.

Stepping out of the cab after paying the $44.90 cab fare, Peeta looks at Katniss and with an evil grin asks "Dying a slow and painful death by disease or watching the love of your life die a slow, painful death by disease?" "Oh choice b. I'm living! Definitely b" Katniss doesn't hesitate to answer. "You would really rather watch the love of your life die a slow painful death?" Peeta asks stopping in his tracks on the street. "Don't give me your judgy look! I mean it wouldn't be awesome by any means but better them than me. I have a lot of living yet to do Mellark. So clearly, you would choose A? A slow and painful death, you would want to go through that?" "Well, technically I'd take the easy way out and make it quick" "Oh yea, how are you going to do that without breaking the rules?" "Accidently, on purpose increase the self distributed morphine drip." He states. "Your terrible, okay enough. I don't want to think about you dying on your birthday. What time is it?" Katniss decides looking down the street toward the Odair residence. "7:30" He answers looking down at his watch. "Ugh, do you think we're late enough, should we do a lap around the block? Go for a pre-birthday dinner drink?" Katniss suggests trying to stall. "I think 30 minutes late is late enough" He answers. "Fine, good thing it's birthday".

Once instead the Odair brownstone, Katniss and Peeta could hear from outside the door the happy laughter and excited screeching of one Finnick Odair Jr. Annie opens up the door with curlers still in hair, holding a handful of stuffed animals and an exasperated look on her face. "Hey guys! Happy Birthday Peeta!" She cheerfully greets. "If you can't tell, we aren't quite ready but come inside" she gestures opening up the door wider to let them pass. 'Finnick! Katniss and Peeta are here!" Annie calls up the stairs alerting Finnick that their guests had arrived.

As soon as they are inside, little Finn comes barreling down the stairs screaming "Uncle Peeta! Uncle Peeta! Uncle Peeta! It's your burfday!" Peeta easily scoops up Finn, covering him with kisses. "Hey buddy! It is my birthday! I missed you! You are getting so big. Can you say hi to Aunt Katniss?" He asks looking over at Katniss with a 1,000-watt smile. Peeta made being around children look so easy. Instinctively Katniss returned him smile reaching out to Finn. "Hi Auntie Katniss" Finn greets leaning across Peeta towards her to plant on a kiss on her cheek. "Hi my Finnie, where are your cloths little man?" Katniss asks looking at Finn in only his pull-ups. "Oh they are right here, someone decided they only will wear their spider man shirt, which is dirty but as soon as he heard your voices just didn't want to wear anything at all" Finnick says walking down the stairs holding 15 month old Aubrey. "Happy Birthday Man!" "Thank You! What's up bro?" "Oh you know, living the dream". Finnick tersely replies right before Annie interrupts with "Finnick, could you please stop standing around and help me by setting the table?" quickly throwing him an annoyed look while pulling the dishes down from the cabinet. "Sure, honey as soon as I finish getting Finnie dressed and put Aubrey somewhere she can't get into anything!" "Oh god, why is Finnie not dressed yet? Finnie, will you please, please do Mommy a favor and put on your pants!" Annie asks before turning back around to check the pasta cooking on the stove. "Hi Finnick, here let me take her" Katniss says gesturing towards Aubrey before taking the baby out of his arms and moving towards the kitchen to help Annie.

Depositing Aubrey in her pack and play, Katniss then begins opening the wine and

pouring very generous amounts of wine into the wine glasses. "Thank You" mouths Peeta knowing full well this was already going to be a long evening and only alcohol will be the solution to survive it. Knowing exactly what Peeta was thinking, Katniss continues her work on the wine, downing her own glass and quickly refilling it before anyone else sees. _What happens to couples once they have children? Is the stress that much to turn even the best couple she's ever known (besides her parents) into a bickering mess?_ Katniss thinks, beginning to believe that her belief in the institution of marriage has been right all along.

"Katniss, sweetie please you don't have to help me. We volunteered to host tonight" Annie tries to insist while attempting to take the wine bottle out of Katniss' hand. "No, I want to help. You guys look a bit overwhelmed right now. Put me to work!" "We wouldn't be if Finnick could just be more efficient with kids and stop trying to be the good guy all the time. He is driving me fucking crazy lately" the usually calm and collected Annie whispers to Katniss before moving around the kitchen island to cut the Italian bread. Soon following the doorbell rings and Annie turns in the direction of the door. Looking at Finnick who clearly was involved in a conversation with Peeta and was obvious to the bell ringing. "Gale and Jo are here!" Katniss announces trying to avoid an eruption by Annie before it begins. Falling on deaf ears, the bell rings again. Clueless Finnick looks up from him position on the couch and as the doorbell rings again he asks "Hey Annie, did we ever get Peeta's gift?" "Are you kidding me?" Annie explodes. "You're asking me this now? Of course, I got Peeta a gift. I take care of everything around here. Do you not hear the doorbell ringing? Or Katniss saying Gale and Johanna are here?" "Oh really? Do you? How about you get the door if you do everything?!" Finnick fires back gesturing at the door and then her hair, which was still in curlers. "Your such an asshole sometimes, I can't even believe you! Get the damn door!" Annie yells breezing past him and up the stairs to finish her hair.

Katniss and Peeta exchange a quick look at each other while remaining silent before Peeta breaks the silence and asks Finnie to show him his room so he could put some cloths on the still basically nude kid. Finnick retreats to the front of the house as the doorbell continues to ring. Gale thinks he is so funny sometimes. Gale and Johanna enter the house with Gale carrying Hunter in his car seat carrier. "Hey Man" Gale greets walking in front of Johanna, making a beeline towards the kitchen. Hugging Finnick, Johanna adds "I'm sorry he felt the need to ring the doorbell 50 million times" as she rolls her eyes and follows in the same direction Gale passed moments before.

"Hey Catnip! Peeta. How we doing?" Gale greets the pair as he enters giving his cousin a kiss on the cheek and Peeta a quick handshake with his free hand. "Happy birthday! I have to admit up front Peet, I apparently forgot to pick up your gift." he continues. "Even though, it's only two blocks from his office and it was all paid, gift wrapped and ready to g. All he had to do was pick it up," Johanna counters giving him a dirty look. "Yup, I'm a total asshole, what can I say?" Gale sarcastically responds before saying "I will drop it off sometime next week to you at work. Maybe we could grab lunch or a beer after?" Gale replies tersely. "Must be nice" Johanna mummers under her breath. "It's tie, by the way, if you don't like just return it." She continues making her way over to Katniss and giving her a hug. "It's fine, thank you for the thought. I'm sure I'll love it" Peeta offers as Finnick and Annie both return from upstairs. Both looking much more happy and put together, Annie walks over to the stove, turns off the pasta and announces dinner is ready.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Finnick asks gesturing towards the dinning room table.

It was going to be an interesting night.

Up next: Peeta's birthday dinner continues, plus Katniss and Peeta make a decision.

Author's Notes: Thank you to ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear for your kind review! I appreciate the encouragement! Also, to everyone that favorites and followed this story and took a chance on it based on one chapter- you all are the best as well! I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter as much as the first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dinner starts out pretty great. Everyone is laughing and having a great time. Trying their best to put the beginning of the evening behind them and just enjoy catching up and simply being together.

"So Peeta, where is Lavinia tonight? Is she waiting for you back at your place for you own private birthday celebration? If you get my drift" Finnick asks, waggling his eyebrows in a joking manner.

"Oh um, no Lavinia and I actually broke up… four months ago" Peeta responds looking down at his food, suddenly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. Peeta's track record with women has never been great. He wants a commitment, just never seems to find the right one.

"What? Seriously man? When did that happen? How did I miss this?" Finnick exclaims looking over at Katniss and then Annie as if they would have the answer to his lack of knowledge about Peeta's recent single status.

"Don't worry about it, you all have been so busy with the kids and I just didn't think it was all that important. We did not date for that long", Peeta deadpans trying to put an end to the focus of the conversation being on his love life.

"Hey what is it they say about commitment issues and it relating to your relationship with your mom?" Gale asks trying to make a joke of the situation.

"I think it's that you hate your mom?" Johanna offers.

"No, I think it's that you have fear of having sex with your mom" Annie argues trying not to laugh at the thought.

"Actually, I think it's that you fear your mom will cut off your penis" Katniss suggests, playfully giving Peeta a shove on the shoulder. Everyone knew any reason to blame Mrs. Mellark for anything they would take it.

"I think it is that you hate your mom" Peeta decides laughing too.

"Annie, this dinner really is amazing, thank you so much for having us all over" Johanna states putting an end to the previous conversation and starting a new one.

"Thank you Jo, I actually made the vodka sauce from scratch, it was definitely worth the extra time it works versus the jar sauce".

"Yes, it definitely was! It tasted so much better Annie, thank you for making it. I haven't had vodka sauce since that awkward set up I went on with the 61 year old" Katniss adds taking a sip of her wine, internally cringing as the awful memory of the date comes back to her.

"What? You went on a date with a 61 year old? You're a regular 'ol girl next door Catnip!" Gale laughs.

"You know it, just call me Holly Madison. I didn't tell you about this?" Katniss replies.

"No, definitely not. When was this by the way?" Gale continues as Hunter begins to fuss.

"Oh a couple of weeks ago, my boss' wife, Portia, set me up with this guy and it turns out he was a 61 year old widow with a full head of snow white hair which, ironically, matched his last name which was Snow as well! It was awful, I"

"Excuse me" Johanna interrupts, "I'm sorry but Hunter just keeps fussing and I'm afraid it's just going to turn into a huge melt down, can I put him up with Aubrey, Ann? Maybe, he will fall asleep?" she hopes as she tries to rock Hunter and get him to stop crying.

"Jo, he's probably hungry, did you bring a bottle with you?" Gale asks her pointing at the diaper bag.

"Yes, of course I did" Johanna bitingly answers back.

"Well than just feed him!" Gale exasperates. "He's not tired, he's just hungry, it's his hungry cry" He continues.

"How about for once you feed him? Huh? I'm home all day with him! It wouldn't kill you to once and awhile volunteer to help take care of YOUR son" Johanna explodes talking over the now screaming Hunter.

"Fine, I will, it's not that big of a deal, Jesus Christ, Johanna! The way she acts, it's like I raped her to have this kid". Silence fills the room after that. Gale clearly knows he crossed a line with this comment but unable to admit his fault in the situation, simply begins to grab Hunter in his carrier.

"How dare you Gale Hawthorne" Johanna hisses with tears in her eyes and walks out the room, breezing past a now standing Gale, holding Hunter in his car carrier.

"I'm going out to the car" Gale simply states walking towards the front door.

"So Peeta, How's work?" Finnick tries to restart the conversation because really, no one knows what to do in this situation.

"It's good, we are working on a big project for Boggs Brewing Company" Peeta quickly answers, still feeling uncomfortable. Over the baby monitor Aubrey starts to cry as well.

"That's my cue" Annie states getting up from the table, throwing her napkin down in her seat as she retreats from the room.

Katniss gets up quickly from the table after Annie's exit and walks towards the downstairs powder room where Johanna has holed herself up in. "Jo, it's me, Katniss. Can I come in?" She asks knocking on the door. Katniss hears the lock on the door unlock and she quickly opens it before Johanna can change her mind.

"What's going on? Gale and you are never like this" Katniss asks clearly upset for her friends.

"I don't know!" Johanna exclaims the tears now freely falling. Katniss look at her with a combination of shock, sadness and above all, anger at Gale for making her best friend cry. Katniss was clearly aback by the waterfall of tears. Johanna was hardly the type to cry, let alone in front of someone.

"I just, I don't know. I'm upset all the time. I can't eat, can't sleep and when I do, it's not well. Food tastes like sand paper. I have to force it down. I feel angry whenever I look at Gale 90 percent of time. He makes it look so easy with Hunter. When Hunter cries, I feel like I can't breathe and I'm on the verge of freaking out. Which only causes me to cry and I cry…all the time. You know me Kat! I can't remember the last time I cried before I had him", Johanna rants trying to pace back and forth in the small powder room while gesturing wildly at her tear stained face.

"Hey, look at me, I bet that's all normal. Being a first time mother is tough" Katniss tries to console her friend, however she finds herself struggling with coming up with the right words to say. Katniss was never gifted with words. Not like Peeta.

"I'm sure, I just feel so out of my element Kat, maybe I wasn't met to be a mother?" Johanna admits, fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't say that, you are a great mother. Just take a deep breathe, go home and try to get some sleep. If you want, I have no plans this weekend. How about I take Hunter for Friday evening after work and Saturday? That way you and Gale can relax, catch up on some sleep maybe reconnect just the two of you? Then I'll bring Hunter back Sunday evening." Katniss offers while rubbing soothing circle on Johanna's back.

"I can't ask that of you Kat. That's such a kind offer and thank you. I need to learn how to deal with my own son and husband. Speaking of which, I should go deal with Gale. Tell Peeta I'm sorry and Happy Birthday will ya?" She asks opening the door.

"I will, bye Jo" Katniss replies hugging and walking back towards the kitchen.

"_Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday, Dear Peeta. Happy Birthday to You". _

Finnick and Katniss sing as Finnick brings a cake covered in candles, over to the table. While singing Peeta looks to his right and notices that Annie has fallen asleep at the table.

_God I hope that the rest of 32 does not go the way this night went. _ He thinks but smiles at Katniss listening to her sing. Anytime he can hear Katniss sing, he will take. Even if the song is only the simple "Happy Birthday" tune.

After the singing and cake cutting, Katniss and Peeta quickly say their thank you's and goodbyes and leave the Odair residence and head back into Capitol City. Once back inside the city, they decide to go have drinks at Abernathy's Pub.

Grabbing a booth in the back, Katniss quickly orders four shots of soco and lime. Neither had spoken much since leaving District 4, both lost in thoughts of the night's events. Once the shots arrive and our deposited on the table, Peeta looks up at Katniss, picks up the shot and says, "turn out the night's the party's over. Happy 32." and downs it.

Laughing, Katniss swallows her shot and replies, "Tonight was…interesting"

"Jesus Christ, Seriously. Interesting? I don't know what tonight was! Unbelievable might be more appropriate" "

"Who were those people?" Katniss implores.

"I don't know but we certainly don't know those people" Peeta agrees shaking his head.

"Those people were mean, angry and…sad" Katniss states still in a bit of shock.

"and mean" Peeta adds again for good measure, before continuing on to say, "when did that happen? When did they become that way?"

"I don't know? When they had kids? They were never that way before that is for sure. Finnick and Annie were the most loving couple. I don't think I ever heard them yell at each other and Gale and Johanna were too busy fucking on every inch of every space available to them to even begin to fight" Katniss offers, starting in on a beer she ordered to go with the shots.

"Oh come on, having kids doesn't make you mean" Peeta counters taking his own 2nd shot and looking for the waitress to order another round. Tonight, they both needed to drink.

"Maybe it does, it seems to have sucked the life straight out of them" Katniss insists.

"No, come on it can't be that, not just that anyway. Something else had to have happened as well" Peeta tries again, his love of children wanting him to desperately find another answer.

The conversation hits a lull, both again processing their thoughts. Finally, Katniss begins again, "I mean, I know it's hard to raise kids and maintain your relationship. Think about it, you get pregnant, your body changes, your cranky, you get fat, your body's not even yours anymore, it's an oven to churn out another human being. Making a person is hard work".

"Okay, I get that yes it's hard but you know that going into it. You sign yourself up for that and your partner knows it too, they know they have to support you and be there and yes it is going to be shitty for what? 9 lousy months and then you get you a great kid like Finnie, how is that so bad? Doesn't it make it worth it all?" Peeta counters back.

"I would think so, having the actual kid is the fun, great and exciting part to me. Getting to meet and raise a little person, half you and half the person you care the most about" Katniss says taking a sip of her craft beer.

"The miracle of life, the best time and part of your life" Peeta agrees.

"Right? Everyone comes over and wants to help you and ohh and ahh over something you made and they bring presents and knit those cute little hats and bake things" Katniss jokes.

Peeta laughs knowing that Katniss was only trying to lighten the mood and give him somewhat of a good birthday night. Plus after three shots and a beer, she might be a little drunk, "But than, after all that excitement ends, no one sleeps for like what? A year?" He goes back to the conversation, trying to weigh the pros and cons.

"Yeah, at least a year, maybe two" Katniss sadly admits, looking pretty glum at the prospect of not sleeping more than a few hour at a time for two years.

"Right, no sleep can make people mean" Peeta concedes.

"I don't think we are going to figure it out tonight. You ready to head out?" Katniss asks downing the rest of her beer and grabbing her jacket, getting up from the booth.

"You want to know what the hardest part for me to understand is? And I know it's probably because I don't have children and I'm not married and just don't understand that whole relationship dynamics of it but"

"How a guy would want to fuck his wife after she's pushed a watermelon out of a lemon hole and her vagina is wide and cavernous now?" Katniss interrupts and teases. "Oh not that? Well please continue" She muses laughing after Peeta gives her a "are you serious?" look.

"What I don't get is suddenly you love this kid, this stranger just instantly, and you love this kid far and above the love you have for your spouse. How does that happen? Your spouse is supposed to the person you chose out of everyone on this planet to spend your whole life with, you have to had loved them a whole hell of lot and yet somehow not as much as your child" Peeta continues finishing his original train of thought.

"Sure, I see where your coming from on that but what's the alternative really? Not love your kid so much?" Katniss asks as they walk out of the bar and back to their apartment building.

"I don't know, all I know is, I can not end up in a marriage like my parent's. It was terrible growing up in a home where you KNEW your parent's didn't even like each other, let alone loved each other. I refuse to put a kid through that. I don't know how my dad still does it. Live with such a cold woman". Peeta vows, shaking his head as he pictures his stoic mother and passive father; that is one relationship he will never understand.

Peeta has never had a good relationship with his mother. The patriarch and matriarch of the Mellark family met their senior year in college and quickly became pregnant with Peeta's oldest brother. A hasty marriage and two more sons later, the Mellarks were your picture perfect family on the outside, with a golden retriever named Buddy to add insult to injury. However, on the inside, the family was anything put perfect. His mother demanded perfection and obedience from her boys and made being home with her about as much fun as a root canal. The brunt of her verbal abuse often fell on Peeta, her youngest and accidently son. She made it clear she always wanted a girl and baby number three was a surprise and her last chance at one. She never really got over her desire for a girl, taking her anger over it out on Peeta and his love of art. Peeta's parent's marriage was distant and amicable at best, far from the marriage and life most people would want. However, for some reason they stayed together.

"See that's my point! The whole marriage set up is really flawed. Why do most people get like one year of awesome to be with your person until people start nagging you about when you are going to have kids and why you aren't pregnant yet or asking if you are currently pregnant. Then you finally do get pregnant and you become so involved and engrossed in babydom and child rearing that you don't have time for each other for what? Another 18 years?" Katniss implores getting a little riled up about the whole thing.

"At least 18 years, more if you more than one kid" Peeta agrees sobered at the thought.

"Well that's even if your marriage survives it. Look at our friends. They seem 50 shades of all kinds of miserable and they've only been married for a few years over five." Katniss hesitantly admits; starting to wonder if they are just being overly pessimistic about the whole concept based on the nights earlier events.

"So the big question is… How do you be the most important person to your person without miss out on having children?" Peeta wonders out loud, without a response from Katniss who doesn't have an answer herself.

"What about a divorced person who already has kids?" Peeta suggests as he begins walking across the final block to their apartment.

"No, your always 2nd best to the kids, as it should be, and plus you miss out on the chance to have your own kid" Katniss counters, scowling a little when she realizes how much that actually bothers her. Katniss has never been the type of women who went crazy over babies and longed to be pregnant, yet her maternal side was screaming at her.

"So basically you just want a kid, without being married so that you can still date and possible met the man of your dreams?" Peeta laughs trying to make Katniss smile, noticing right away her shift in mood.

"Well, kind of? I don't know if said man even exists or if I could commit for long enough without getting freaked out and running away but I like the over all thought process Mellark" Katniss answers, adding a small smile.

"You know, divorced people kind of have it made. They get all the bad, unsexy, toxic stuff out of the way with the first person while trying to figure out how to raise a baby together and then when you meet someone else, you only have your kid half the time, so you still can have date nights and alone time" Peeta half jokes waggling his eyebrows at Katniss.

Shocked Katniss replies, "You don't mean that! You don't actually want to be a divorcee. Although, it would save a whole hell of a lot on child care. No babysitters needed for date night".

"Well no, but the extra time with your person does seem like a perfect set up. It keeps the romance alive. Plus, I bet you can actually be closer with your kid because the time you do spend together is real quality time. It's kind of a perfect set up". Peeta tries to rationalize his crazy idea.

"In theory, that is the perfect set up but no one wants to get a divorce. Divorces are messy and painful. People can become so nasty during a divorce. Plus you still have to deal with that person for the rest of your life. Oh and there are people who don't want anything to do with people with kids from previous relationships. It potentially makes the dating pool smaller" Katniss counters still surprised that Peeta would suggest that being divorced would be the best solution for child rearing.

"Alright, so then we are back to the not having kids solution?" Peeta asks opening and holding the front door to their apartment building out for Katniss.

"Okay, so I'm about to admit something to you, I know this is going to sound crazy coming from me of all people but, I actually do want a kid. Probably just one but I do want one, so no I guess the not having kids solution is not the solution" Katniss admits.

"Of course Kat. I definitely want children too, I just want to in a positive way" Peeta responds stopping in the lobby to grab his mail. Opening his obligatory Happy Birthday card from his parents.

"So, why don't we just do it then! Have a kid together and be done with it!" Katniss suggests looking like she just came up with the most genius idea.

"What?" Peeta asks, clearly shocked by her suggestion.

"Yes, it all makes perfect sense! Listen to me, we are best friends, care about each other and support each other. We have the same values, we trust each other explicitly, have great, stable and thriving careers, and are responsible. It's really the best option out of all the ones we have discussed tonight" Katniss starts to ramble, getting more and more excited at the idea.

"It's almost like beating the system" Peeta slowly processes the idea out loud.

"Exactly! We have the kid, share the responsibility and skip all the marriage issues and potential divorce nightmare", Katniss continues heading towards the elevator and pushing the up arrow.

Peeta slowly follows behind her wondering if Katniss was having a brief moment of brilliance or insanity. Stepping into the elevator with her, he turns to Katniss and says "For once in our friendship, I can't tell if you are serious or kidding right now about this whole thing".

Katniss give him a small smile and turns to press floor 8 then floor 9 respectively.

If only he knew how serious she really was about the whole idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Katniss enters her apartment and quietly shuts the door behind her. Lost in deep thought, she automatically begins the motions of getting ready for bed, going into the bathroom and taking out her toothbrush. Beginning to brush her teeth, she starts to really consider the conservation she and Peeta had tonight. Was she really prepared to bring a child into this world? The answer was pretty much an instant resounding yes in her head.

_So what if they weren't a couple? _She thinks spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing out her mouth.

_What really were valid reasons for her and Peeta not to have a child together besides the fact that they were not a couple?_ She really couldn't think of anything else that could not be worked out between the two of them.

Moving on to washing her face, she begins to think about how Peeta would be as a father. There was no doubt in her mind that Peeta would be the best father. He loved Finn as well as his nieces and nephews like crazy. He was so calm and patient with them and they loved being around him. Just thinking about him running around with a mini version of himself warmed Katniss' heart.

She imagines a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that said cute things like caterpitter and squeller and had the same sweet smile that mirrored Peetas' and could get him out of anything. She can't imagine a better child.

Katniss has known and has loved Peeta for more than half her life. He is her best friend. Yes, that is one thing she knows for certain, she just has never been in love with Peeta.

_Wasn't that the point to this whole situation?_ She thinks debating the pros and cons while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"_I can do this, I want this. It really is such an almost fool proof idea"_ She thinks, steeling her shoulders and walking into her bedroom to change. They could avoid the whole pitfalls that their unhappy friends and family seem to be going through with the traditional family life and still have a happy, healthy child to love. Maybe it's just her biological clock is ticking tonight but she just can't shake that deep down in her bones, she knows this is the right decision for her. Although, nontraditional, this arrangement seems like the perfect fit and solution for both herself and Peeta.

Now it was time to figure out how to make this work and talk with Peeta.

Picking up her phone off the nightstand she goes to her favorites and clicks the first name on her list.

"What if I wasn't joking?" She asks as soon as Peeta picks up the phone.

"Really? Katniss, you can't be serious? It's a crazy idea!" Peeta replies, still in shock from her admission earlier but secretly seriously thinking about none the less.

"Just what if? Please? Don't I get a birthday wish on your birthday?" Katniss pouts.

"I don't think that's how it works Kat, but okay want to run down some of the issues? Talk through all the holes in this plan?" Peeta continues sitting up on the couch, subconsciously knowing you can't really be lying down for this type of conversation.

"Yes, let's talk through all the different scenarios here, we don't have to decide anything tonight Peet, I just want to continue talking about this. I really think this could be something amazing for both of us" Katniss replies taking the throw pillows off her bed.

"Okay, so just spit balling for now, a way to really figure out if this is plausible" Peeta says running his hand through his head of blonde messy curls.

"I never understood that expression, spit balling like how does wodding up little pieces of paper and shooting it through a straw at someone equal brainstorming?" Katniss rambles, all of a sudden feeling nervous.

_It's just Peeta and we are just talking about things, besides this is your idea Everdeen and you decided you wanted this! Too bad it doesn't make the decision any less scary. _She thinks.

"Katniss, off topic, focus here. What we are trying to decide here involves actually bringing another human being into this world!" Peeta teases trying to bring the conversation back to the big issue at hand.

"Right, sorry. So, first question I guess would be how would we explain our situation to new people we would date?" Katniss asks folding down her comforter and settling into bed.

"Well, we could go with the whole we dated casually, decided we were better off friends but you found out after we ended things that you were pregnant. You decided you wanted to keep the baby, and I just went along with it." Peeta suggests adding a bit of his stellar dry humor.

"Oh great Mellark, real nice. Make me out to be the bad guy and you the noble knight! No, try again." Katniss replies rolling her eyes even though he can't see the action.

"I don't see the problem with that scenario" Peeta deadpans before continuing, "Okay, how about we go with the beginning part of that line but we just decided to split custody?"

"That's better," Katniss laughs, smiling into the phone.

"Should we really be lying to people though? She asks. Katniss was never good at lying and it made her uneasy to think that for the rest of her life she would be weaving a tale of lies to people just because her route to pregnancy and motherhood was unconventional.

"It's just that eventually, we are going to have to tell the truth if we ever meet people we want to become serious with, I know our track records are not superior but it is not out of reality for it to happen to at least one of us or both," Katniss continues trying to explain her line of thinking and reservations.

"I agree, maybe it is just best to upfront about the whole thing, it's unconventional now sure but it's not like we are the first people to think of this I'm sure. Plus there are all types of families now a days, it's 2013 for God's sake!" Peeta agrees.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of in this decision. We need to own it." Katniss replies agreeing with all that Peeta just had said.

"Definitely, we have nothing to hide. If we do this, I'm doing to be so proud of that kid that I'm not going to give a damn what anyone thinks anyway" Peeta asserts getting up from the couch and into his kitchen looking for a bottle of water. All of sudden the drinks from earlier tonight are starting to wear thin on him.

"Okay so back to the real original problem, how do we avoid lying to our future people without telling our future others that we decided to have a child together because we didn't want to feel trapped in unhappy marriages like our friends and family? That's not really something we want to share we just anyone." Katniss more ponders aloud then asks.

A brief moment of silence comes over the line as both try and come up with a good response.

Finally Peeta answers with "We will just say that we both wanted children and are best friends so we decided to have the baby and spilt custody, all while remaining friends. It's the closest thing to the truth I think we are going to get without giving away all our secrets. It's really not anyone's business why we chose to have a child together, we just did or will, whatever the proper terminology is currently".

"I like it, well we solved one of I'm sure many questions we are going to need to figure out before or if we take the big plunge but I think my mind is toast for the night", Katniss says yawning and closing her eyes.

"Agreed, this won't be decided in a night. Goodnight Kat. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Peeta replies, finally heading toward his own bedroom.

"Good night Peeta, Happy Birthday" Katniss answers before pressing end on her iPhone and turning to shut off her light on her nightstand. Feeling more excited and at ease about the possibility of a future in which she could have her baby and still be happy, Katniss closes her eyes and settles in for a peaceful night's sleep.

A few days later, Peeta decides he needs to go out for a run and clear his head after the events of his birthday and the following days. Peeta and Katniss had spent an enormous amount of time discussing all different possibilities, issues, and arrangements regarding their plan. He knew that a final decision on if they were going to really have a baby together was in the near future and he really needed to figure out what his final decision would be.

Peeta felt excited, terrified, worried and happy at the idea of in a few short months from now beginning a new phase in his life. He felt ready for that step, he had an amazing job that could more than provide for a child. Besides that fact, he really wanted to be a father. The only thing holding him back (besides finding the right woman) was his fear of raising children in a loveless home. He spent years trying to deal with the emotional repercussions of living for 18 plus years with his emotional abusive and closed off mother and a kind but inefficient father who lacked the guts to stand up to his wife. He knew that bringing children into the world was not something every person should do nor should some people have children together. Clearly his mother was a prime example of that.

_But was this the answer? _He contemplated rounding the final stretch of his run finally seeing the apartment complex in the near distance, glad to finally be almost done with his workout.

Katniss' parents had a perfect marriage, they loved each other deeply and produced two amazing children and raised them in a house full of love and support. Marriage and children can work. It just seems like their generation of parents were so much better at making it work. He could find someone that would be a great partner, he just wasn't sure that she was out there. No woman has ever been as easy to get along with and have fun with then Katniss. Their relationship had always been easy, but then again they had never dated either. This goes back to the whole point of this scenario. Cut out all the bullshit that hinders people from not focusing on their children.

If him and Katniss did decide to go through with the pregnancy, he almost laughs at his worry about his child feeling unloved. That was part of what made this scenario so perfect. He knows that the child would not grow up feeling unloved. He would be able to focus on the child 100% of the time when he was with him or her and maybe even more because it's not like Katniss would ever stop him from seeing his own child. Plus he knows, Katniss would love her child just as much or even more than he would. She was fearlessly protective of those she loved. He can't imagine what lengths she would go to protect and provide for her own flesh and blood.

Arriving at the entrance to the apartment building, he decided to take the stairs up to his apartment and while climbing the six flights of stairs he began to let his imagine conjure up an image of his and Katniss' child. He could already imagine their perfect little girl. Tiny and beautiful just like Katniss with her long dark hair, smile and laugh but his blue eyes and dimples. Katniss would be an amazing mother and the thought of being able to teach his little girl how to bake, draw, ride a bike and watch her grow up all with Katniss was so very appealing to him. In that moment, he decided he was definitely coming around to the idea.

It was now the Friday night after Peeta's birthday, which found Katniss and Peeta deciding to order in take out and have a chill night in.

"What if one of us meets someone else while I'm still pregnant?" Katniss asks turning the conversation back to their continuing discussion of what ifs over the big baby decision.

"Well, I guess it would depend on the situation? If it's not serious then we could always keep it vague, if it's you that meets someone, say you don't know who the father is." Peeta suggests taking a long drag of his beer, although in his gut the thought of another man involved at all with Katniss during the actual pregnancy really bugged him. This was his special time and images flashed before him of having to share doctor appointments and the delivery room and it was completely unacceptable to him.

"Wow, slut much? Hi nice to meet you, I'm Katniss and I happen to be pregnant from an unknown baby daddy" Katniss retorts clearly unimpressed with that suggestion.

"I was kidding! okay, fine so maybe that wasn't the greatest suggestion. How about a little less slutty one-you only slept with the guy once (me) and he wasn't into it but you were so you kept the baby? Yet again, for just a casual date" Peeta tries again absent mindedly playing with the label on his beer bottle while simultaneously trying to figure out a way to figure out to honestly bring up how much he doesn't want either of them to date during the nine month duration of the pregnancy.

What was even more troublesome to him was the fact that after all these years; he could still feel this territorial about Katniss. It's just because the baby was his as well, he rationalizes, pushing all of those nasty thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Ugh, never mind, I'm not going to date a guy while I'm pregnant anyway, let's just agree to put dating on the back burner until after the baby is born?" Katniss concludes giving Peeta a hopeful look.

"Sounds good to me, let's just focus on bringing the most amazing baby into this world and forget the rest for nine months, it's really not that long of a time. Plus, I think that relationship situations we are just going to have to take as they come. One step at a time you know? We just have to be honest with each other" Peeta assures her pulling her in for a hug.

"Okay, so I've been thinking about this all week and I think I know my final answer for if we should really do this or not. Do you know how you are feeling yet?" Katniss nervously inquires, hoping that Peeta is just as on board with this idea as she is.

"I do, I know it will be challenging and we will have to work at this, everyday to make sure our child grows up in a safe, happy and loving environment, especially because we are not going at this in a traditional way and people are going to judge us, harshly, but I'm ready for this if you are," Peeta answers looking her straight in the eyes.

"I've really thought about this too and I know I couldn't ask for a better partner to have a child with. So yes, I am ready for this too!" Katniss answers a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah? Are you sure? This is a big deal Kat, we are talking about a human life. We have to be sure", Peeta states trying to gauge the seriousness of what Katniss just told him.

"I am, I want this. I want us to be co-parents and best friends and have our own weird little family. We basically have been since we were teenagers anyway," Katniss asserts, getting up from the couch.

This is a cause for celebration, let's do a shot!" She exclaims running into the kitchen and grabbing the grey goose from the freezer.

Coming back over with two shot glasses and the liquor, Katniss pours the shots and hands one to Peeta. "Alright, so repeat after me, I, Peeta Mellark, promise to be 100% committed to this, half of the time." Katniss jokes raising her shot glass towards him.

"I, Peeta Mellark, promise to be 100% committed to this, half of time, maybe even more. I think I'm going to like this kid. She'll have half Mellark DNA after all. Cheers" Peeta repeats back to Katniss raising his glass as well.

"Oh God, that is horrible going down" Katniss blanches scrunching up her face at the aftermath of the shot.

"Yup, puts hairs on your chest for sure" Peeta agrees, although his reaction was significantly less than Katniss'.

A comfortable silence fills the room as both Katniss and Peeta fully take in their decision until Katniss blurts out, "Shit, what and how do we tell our friends and family?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"So Annie and Finnick should be the first people we tell right? Just tell them tonight?" Katniss asks Peeta as they make their way over to Finnick and Annie's house for dinner and a visit.

"Yeah, I think they will be really happy for us. They will be a good way to test the waters", Peeta answers back giving her a reassuring smile.

"What exactly should we say?" Katniss questions him, still nervous about telling their friends and family about their plan. Katniss has never been great with words and she often struggles with expressing herself in the proper manner.

"Kat, don't worry about it. It's Finnick and Annie! Plus do you remember what I do for a living? I pitch to clients all day. I have a very persuasive side" He replies waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm leaving this up to you, Yoda" Katniss jokes, just knowing that Peeta will be there to support her makes her far less nervous then she normally would be.

_**Finnick and Annie's House…**_

"Finally!" Annie exclaims, clapping her hands together in a gesture of pure happiness.

"I knew you guys would end up together! This is like a dream come true!" She continues standing to give both Katniss and Peeta a hug.

"Oh no, Annie that's not what we meant" Katniss begins watching the look of disappoint spread across Annie's face and she returns back to her seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry but no Ann, we aren't getting together", Peeta adds rubbing his hand behind his neck in his typical nervous gesture or when he feels awkward.

"I see, I totally get it, Your not getting together, your just going to fuck a couple times to create a kid", Finnick adds not getting up from his position on the couch and looking completely unaffected nor phased by the announcement.

"Finn, why do you have to call it fucking? We are discussing the idea of Katniss and Peeta having a baby together. Which by the way, what brought this all on? No offense, but neither one have exactly made it known you've been longing for a child", Annie exasperates, turning back to Katniss and Peeta who were still standing and facing the pair.

"Well, we've talked a lot about this and we just decided that both of us really want a kid and why not now? Why not us? We care about each other, we are both settled in our careers, and can provide a loving environment for a baby. Plus it's a perfect plan to avoid subjecting that kid to our tragic marriage" Katniss answers wringing her hands nervously, realizing how her answer sounds the moment it leaves her mouth. This conversation is going nowhere good and fast.

"Your tragic marriage? Do you really believe that Peeta and yourself would have a horrible, tragic marriage? You are perfect for each other! I just really wish you could see that" Annie gapes, mystified by that comment.

"You guys know my thoughts on marriage! I do not know if I will ever want that but I do know I want a child and I could never even think about subjecting Peeta, a child or anyone, really, to my indifference to such a commitment at this point," Katniss answers starting to get annoyed.

Trying to defuse the situation Peeta attempts, "We both aren't so keen on the marriage idea, although not completely closed to it. We just want to handle it the best way possible and in this moment the idea of marriage is a long way off for each of us. We just don't want to fall into the trap that all our friends…" before catching himself and stopping.

Annie raises her eyebrows at him, daring him to continue.

"We just don't want to kill the romance," Peeta tries again, clearly failing.

"A…well to be honest guys, I'm getting old, is the thing" Katniss laments trying to make her white lie believable.

"Look, I totally get it. You want a kid just not all the shit that comes with marriage. Makes all the sense in the world to me," Finnick replies sitting with his arms across his chest, looking completely un-phased still by their announcement.

"Right!" Exclaims Katniss appreciating his support.

"Yes! Exactly" Adds Peeta, smiling for the first time since the conversation began.

Annie looks at the both of them still unsure about the situation but finally relents and says, "Well, congratulations! I can't wait to be a Aunt."

" This so great, Auntie Annie and Uncle Finn. I like the sounds of it, almost as much as Auntie Katniss and Uncle Peeta," Finnick adds getting up from the couch pulling the pair into a group hug.

Later that evening, Katniss and Peeta find themselves back on the subway heading back towards Capitol City. While riding on the subway, they begin to rehash their first attempt at telling the people nearest and dearest to them about their plans for a baby.

"Oh God, that went terrible! Ahhh!" Katniss exclaims, hanging her head in shame.

"Yeah, I have to agree. I have no clue what happened there! I thought I had it all figured out, exactly what I was going to say and be able to predict their reactions. Wrong on all accounts," Peeta admits with a disappointed sigh.

"Yes, speaking of which, what happened to Peeta "silver tongued" Mellark tonight? Did he call in sick? Your pitches at work must go just fabulously, really you are just so good on your feet!" Katniss snickers trying to hold back a laugh.

"You are very welcome and by the way, you weren't much better. I'm old? Really? That was the best you could come up with on the fly?" Peeta retorts beginning to full out laugh.

"Well, I am…sorta" Katniss tries to argue but knows how lame of an excuse that really was. She knows Annie didn't really buy it but it grateful none-the-less that she said congratulations in the end.

"Okay, sure" He replies rolling his eyes at the idea.

"Anyway, on a serious note, I think overall they are happy for us and will accept it. Finnick seems excited for us. As for Annie…well you know how she worries about everyone. It all stems from that," Peeta says, putting his arm around Katniss.

"Are you sure? You don't think she's really upset do you?" Katniss asks, starting to worry again about the strain this might cause on all their relationships. Although deep down she knows Annie will always be there for her.

"No, absolutely not. I think she was just shocked and cares about us and is a chronic worrier. Once she meets our baby she's going to forget any worry she might have had" Peeta tells Katniss in a consoling tone, repeating many of the reasons he already gave to help ease her concern.

"I hope so, we still need to tell Gale and Jo tonight," Katniss adds looking forlorn at even the thought.

"It will go better, we have a better idea of what we are going to say, each time it will get better," Peeta assures her giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

_**Meanwhile back at Finnick and Annie's House…**_

"Babe, why are you so upset over this? They are our best friends!" Finnick asks, as he starts to get ready for bed for the night.

"Why? Why?" Annie asks shocked at his lack of concern.

"Finnick really? It's an affront to us!" Annie exclaims answering him.

"An affront to us?" Finnick states, trying to work it out as he goes over it out loud.

"To us specifically? How?" He asks confused.

"Yes to us and all normal people that struggle, make sacrifices and commitments to make their relationships and families work. So yes, it is insulting to us specifically and in general," Annie answers throwing her hands up in frustration, still worked up but trying to calm down.

"Okay Judge Judy, don't you think your being overly dramatic? This is really unlike you," Finnick replies starting to really be confused and concerned by Annie's reaction.

"You don't think it's insulting to our way of life?" She asks staring him down with her hands on her hips standing across from him on the other side of their bed.

"Our way of life? Now you've really jumped off the deep end. We aren't Mormons, or Amish people! We live in one of the most liberal boroughs, surrounding the capital of all of Panem. I would hardly say we have a 'way of life'" Finnick gaps, gesturing with his hands to make air quotes over the term "way of life".

"You damn well know what I mean Finnick Odair!" Annie huffs.

"Honey, it's a brave new world! There are all kinds of way to have a baby. There are test tube babies, surrogate babies and adoptions and hell John and Kate plus 8 babies. Just think about it this way, is two friends having a kid together really the worst thing you've ever heard? Especially when you have seen how amazing both said friends are with your own son and daughter?" Finnick asks, raising his eyebrows waiting for her response to his question.

"No, I guess not" Annie admits sitting down on the bed and picking at the loose threads on their comforter.

"You know how Katniss said she was getting old as the main reason for wanting to have the baby, you don't think Peeta feels sorry for her do you?" Annie asks, suddenly going from exasperated to concerned for her best friend.

Finnick hesitates before responding which basically gives his answer away.

"Oh my God, you think he feels sorry for don't you!" Annie exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air again and stalking into the bathroom.

"Unbelievable," she murmurs, getting her toothbrush out.

"No," Finnick begins, followed by "Well maybe, it might be a factor but not the full reason for it". "Is that so bad though?" He continues walking into the bathroom, standing behind Annie, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders.

"Guys have more time to have children compared to women. It's just a simple fact. It might be her only chance and it for her. I say it's pretty honorable of Peeta, which of course I wouldn't except any less from him", he continues walking into the bathroom, standing behind Annie, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders.

"It for her? She's not dying, Finnick!" Annie replies after spitting out her toothpaste into the sink.

"Annie, I didn't mean it like that and you know it. You just missed my whole point" He answers back starting to get truly frustrated with her.

"Why would you insult my best friend like that?" She asks, already on the defense.

"Oh so now I'm insulting? I'm insulting, Peeta's insulting, Katniss is insulting, the whole idea is insulting…it's a terrible day for you isn't it?" Finnick mocks, unable not to laugh at the absurdity of this whole night and to try and put an end this conversation.

"I just want what's best for them, I care is all," Annie sniffs and moves back into the bedroom and into their bed.

Quickly following behind, Finnick gets into bed as well and gives one finally statement on the issue, "I know Annie, but they are adults and our friends. The best thing we can do for them is support them. Just because we didn't decide to do something similar doesn't mean either way is worse or better, just different".

"This is why, I keep you around, you know just what to say to bring me back," Annie admits, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Love you too, baby. Good night" Finnick replies, shutting the light off.

_**Gale and Johanna's Apartment…**_

Katniss and Peeta nervously wait for Gale and Johanna's reaction after explaining their baby plans. They are met with a brief moment of silence before Johanna breaks out in a huge smile (probably the most happy expression they have seen her give in a long time) and exclaims,"This is the best news! We are going to have children close in age Kat! They are going to be the best of friends or better yet if you have a baby girl they can get married!"

"Jo! Think about what you just said…Kat and I are cousins here?" Gale replies dodging giving his real reaction to the news.

"Oh right, the kids would be like what? Second cousins? First cousins once-removed?" Johanna ponders before continuing, "Well, who knows, who cares. Best friends would be just as good, no matter there".

"Hon, why don't we go into the kitchen and get some glasses and champagne?" Gale asks, nodding towards the closed kitchen door.

"Sure, what a good idea. This is a cause for celebration." Johanna agrees, patting her husband's thigh and getting up from the couch.

"Two seconds, we will be right back," Gale adds getting up himself.

"Worst. Idea. Ever" Gale hisses as soon as the door is shut.

"Worst idea for sure but oh god what can we say?" Johanna agrees, grabbing at his shoulders and shaking.

"I don't know, nothing? What can we really say? It's not our lives, decision or really business and by the way, since when did you become just a great liar Mrs. Hawthorne?" Gale asks surprised at her acting abilities. Usually Johanna can not hide her true feelings even if she tried.

"Be right out guys! Just grabbing the glasses. This is so exciting!" Johanna yells back into the living room, trying to stall, opening the china cabinet.

"Your terrible!" She whispers in response to his liar comment.

"I'm terrible? I'm just being honest…at least to you" Gale laments before adding, "I mean, I get the whole ticking time clock for Kat but I didn't even know she wanted kids!"

"Me either! I mean, she's never outwardly said she didn't but it has always been pretty clear that out of the two of them Peeta was the one with the desire to have children someday," Johanna replies.

"You don't think he just feels sorry for her do you?" Gale asks quickly, "That is not reason to have a kid".

"Who knows! Peeta has always been her knight in shinning armor. He would do anything for her, probably even give her a kid if she asked him for one" Johanna answers rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever the real reason for this decision, I have one thing to say about it-they are so fucked" Gale says, popping the cork on the champagne.

"So fucked!" Johanna agrees, walking out of the kitchen and back to their guests.

_**Back in Capital City….**_

"Well, that went much better than I anticipated," Peeta remarks in reference to their stop at the Hawthornes'.

"I know, it was almost too easy but they seem really supportive and on board," Katniss replies, starting to feel the exhaustion of their two visits take its toll on her.

"Definitely on board" Peeta agrees. "Now onto the hard part, telling our parents and families".

"What do you think all their reactions will be?" Katniss asks, sighing at the mere thought of having to go through this again.

"I think your mom will cry, Prim will be excited and my parent's…. well my dad will write a check and throw money at the situation, like he always does," Peeta answers.

"And your mom?" Katniss hedges, already knowing and fearing the answer Peeta will give.

"Best case scenario, she won't speak to me for a while. Worst case scenario, she will throw a punch at me and scream a lot," Peeta tries giving her a tight smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You know how I feel about your mother, but she is your mom regardless and I would never want the two of you to stop speaking over something that involves me. I want our kid to know his or hers grandparents" Katniss admits taking a deep breathe, the anxiety rising through her whole body.

"Yes, I am sure. I am in this 110%. It's not like my mom and I have the best relationship to begin with, we barely talk now so really it won't make much of a difference if we don't speak at all. She'll come around to the idea eventually." Peeta answers, already dreading having to face his mother.

"If you say so, do you want me to come with you when you tell them?" She asks.

Peeta pauses for a moment thinking about if he would rather have her support when he tells them or save her from his mother. He finally answers, "I'll let you know, I'm not sure if I want to drag you into the lion's den. It might be better to go solo, do you want me to go with you to see your mom and Prim?"

"Seeing as how you believe they are both just going to be okay with this whole thing, which by the way, I think your being painfully optimistic about, I don't see why you shouldn't come along. We both have to go back home to Panem to tell everyone. Does next weekend work for you?" Katniss replies, pushing the up button on the elevator of their building.

"Sure, we can make a weekend of it. Saturday with your family and then either we or I can head over to my parent's on Sunday for brunch," Peeta answers stepping into the elevator.

"Hey, once last question. Finnick brought up a good point earlier, with the whole 'fucking a few times' comment" Katniss begins holding the elevator door open, "Just how do we plan to go about making our baby?"

**Good question indeed Katniss. Good question indeed. **


End file.
